In the wide field of medicine it is often of great importance for a surgeon to be able to interact with a human organ through a body cavity. The reasons for interacting with the organ may be to inject an agent into the organ, to manipulate the organ, to obtain information related to the organ by sampling, by viewing it, or by other means of sensing, etc.
The organ or the tissue to be accessed is often located in a narrow space which is difficult to reach. If, additionally, the organ is located deep inside the human body, special tools or pieces of equipment are required. Because of these access limiting conditions, it is often preferred to use an elongate structural element for interacting with the organ.
However, in order to accurately interact with the organ, different types of supplemental aid are used in the prior art. These supplemental aids are often complex and expensive. They may involve identification of anatomic points by means of special complex machinery. Furthermore, the elongate structural element often needs some sort of supporting machinery.
The prior art devices may be quite difficult to handle correctly and efficiently, and because of their complexity they often require highly trained staff. It is not unusual that the prior art devices require at least two people for carrying out the accessing procedure.
Furthermore, the prior art devices do not only involve problems for the persons carrying out the interacting procedure, they often also involve problems for the person who is subject to the interacting procedure. Because of all the extra equipment, the procedure may be quite an unpleasant, traumatic and stressful experience.